Radio on the Road
by Sympathetic Noose
Summary: A little laughter on the road is always good. Unless you're Dean Winchester and everyone's laughing at you.


The roads through Nebraska were always difficult to navigate without becoming bored out of your mind especially now that the Roadhouse was gone. This trip had been no different as Sam, Dean and Dani made their way to Iowa for their next job. Sam had opted for the back of the Impala his oversized frame stretched across the bench seat. Dean was, as always, behind the wheel his thump tapping out the rhythm to the Van Halen tape that was playing. Dani by now knew that in a few seconds the tape would end and Dean would tell her to put in something else. Dani was sick of 80's rock. Sure she loved it too. They both enjoyed a lot of the same bands and even had doubles of many of the same albums. Although Dani's was on CD not cassette.

As soon as the tape ended Dani reached over to pop it out of the tape deck. She had already grabbed the leather travel case where Dean stored his tapes now. A thrift store find of Dani's and she figured it was better then the shoe box Dean had been storing them in. After the tape was safely back in its home Dani reached for the radio dial. Sometimes she would do this. Spin the knob and hope they were within reach of a radio tower and get a signal. It was a nice change of pace she found as she traveled. One of the habits she had picked up back when she was hunting solo.

There was a lot of static at first until Dani found a station selling used cars. Commercials was not what she was looking for. Dean glanced over at her his eyebrow raised. "What are you doing? You're only gonna find crap out here. Put in another tape babe. Maybe some Matallica to wake us all up."

From the back of the Impala, "not all of us want to be awake Dean. Let her see if she can find something."

Dani smiled and continued to turn the dial stopping briefly to listen every time she found a signal. She didn't stop until she heard the familiar start to a song she had adored in the 90's. Paula Cole's I Don't Wanna Wait flowed through to Impala's speakers. "I have not heard this song in forever." Dani said as she settled back in her seat.

From the drivers seat Dean again lifted an eyebrow. "What the hell is this?"

"Sounds like the theme song to that one TV show." Sam said as he started to right himself back into a sitting position.

"It's the theme to Dawson's Creek. I love this song and I love that show. I miss it." Dani said as she turned herself to face Dean. The warm window pressed into her back.

"You watched Dawson's Creek? Who the hell are you?" Dean questioned as Paula Cole launched into the chorus.

"I was a teenage girl in the 90's Dean. The WB was a big part of my life. Most motels didn't have cable back then. There's a lot of things you don't know Dean. Dawson's Creek is only the tip of the fan girl mountain. I don't think I've ever missed an episode of 7th Heaven or Charmed. Gilmore Girls was a big favorite too. I always use to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer and laugh but at least its better then that crap they play now. I mean Vampire Diaries really? That show blows."

"Dean use to watch Felicity." Sam said from the back.

Dean slammed on the breaks sending both his passengers forward in their seat. "Didn't I tell you to never tell anyone about that. Especially women?" Dean said turning in his seat to face his brother.

"I thought Dani deceived to know she's not the only one who enjoyed the fine entertainment the WB use to provide." The humor in Sam's voice couldn't be hidden at this point and he let out a laugh.

Dani laughed too as Dean's face started to turn purple from anger and embarrassment. All the while Paula Cole was reaching the end of the song. Dani reached over laying her small right hand on Dean upper arm and gently rubbing up and down it.

"It's okay baby I won't hold your love for Felicity against you." Again Dani and Sam burst into a fit of laughter.

Dean turned back towards the steering wheel and again started down the deserted Nebraska road. The duo finally calmed their laughter as the song on the radio changed to Third Eye Blinds Semi-Charmed Life. They road in silence except for the radio until Dean said, "I hate you both." Which send the duo into yet another round of laughter as they drove on towards Iowa and the next job.

* * *

Author's note: I don't think Vampire Diaries blows. Dani does and that girl has a mind of her own. Also I hope you enjoyed the Gilmore Girls reference.


End file.
